The Slight Mishap of Time
by Rhyme42
Summary: This is a parody of the recent Christmas special, "The End of Time", and what would happen if the first part had ended in a slightly different way.


**The Slight Mishap of Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters in it.

NB: This is a spoof follow on from Part One of the Christmas 2009 episode, _The End of Time,_ and what might have happened if things had ended in a slightly different way...

Chapter 1- 

Trapped in the billionaire's gigantic study; the Doctor looked helplessly on as the gate raged its powerful radiation over the whole of earth. All around humanity had come to a standstill, their heads filled with nothing but the laughter and stomach rumblings of the mad man they were slowly turning into. The Master. He stood, laughing manically, in the middle of the gate, blue-ish purple auras pulsating around him.

Only two humans were unaffected by the contraption. One was Wilfred, who was safely locked in the nearby radiation chamber . The other was the woman he was on the phone to; his only granddaughter, Donna.

Wilfred and the Doctor watched the people around them begin to writhe. The situation seemed hopeless. Then, something unexpected happened. Something that would change the future of time and space as we know it; one of the guards sneezed.

This sneeze startled the Doctor. He darted forward, and tripped over his own foot. In a panic, he tried to steady himself but tripped over his other foot. This carried on for several times (in slow motion for dramatic effect) until he ended up throwing himself into the gate. He fell straight into the Master, knocking him out of the gate completely. It took a second for both to realise what had happened. The Master looked up.

"NOOOOOO!" he howled and started eating the furniture in insane anger.

The Doctor stood in shock. He could feel his DNA being sapped from him in all directions by the surrounding contraption.

"Doctor!" cried Wilfred, "They're changing again! Look at them!"

The Doctor looked at the other humans. Wilfred was right; they were indeed changing again.

"Donna!" Wilfred shouted down his mobile, "what's happening? Are you alright?!"

Miles away in her home in Chiswick, Donna stared at her mother and fiancé. Their heads were jerking rapidly. Their hair was morphing into the same spiky brown style.

"They're...I don't know what..." she sobbed to her grandfather, " they look the same...that face ... it's like I've seen it before!"

Then Wilfred and the Doctor realised what had happened. The Doctor stared in horror as five other Doctors now stood before him. They stared back, as they too had realised the terrible mistake that had been made. They started arguing with each other about what to do. From a window the Doctor could hear thousands of other voices, each sounding exactly like his own.

In the confusion, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Wilfred!" he called to old man in the radiation chamber, "Tell Donna to hide! Tell her not to look at anyone!"

"Sorry?" cried Wilfred. He tapped on the glass, "Double glazing; you'll have to speak up a bit!"

Exasperated, the Doctor mimed the words 'TELL ...DONNA ...NOT ...TO... LOOK... AT ...ANYONE!'

"Oh blimey!" said Wilfred, "They all look like you! She's got no chance of not remembering if they all look like you! I'll tell her to hide!"

Frantically, he told Donna on the phone to barricade herself in her bedroom until he rang again.

"Hide...myself...in the bedroom!" said Donna in disbelief. "Hide myself in the _bedroom!_" The whole street has just turned into this bloke who I keep thinking I've seen before; Mum, my fiancé_, the whole street_ and you're telling me to just sit in my room while you've disappeared somewhere!" She grew angrier. "What am I supposed to do in there? What's happened to everyone? Has the whole world just gone loopy!? What a liberty!"

"Love, please just trust me on this," said Wilfred, "Look, I've got to go, I'm low on credit. Hang in there and whatever you do, don't think about this man or blue boxes!" Regretfully, he hung up.

"Low on credit... blue boxes... _what?!_" cried Donna, but the line had gone dead. "Gramps!" she cried "_GRAMPS!"_

In the radiation chamber, Wilfred looked helplessly out at the Doctor. The Doctor, still in stood the gate, looked helplessly back (this was the end of a chapter after all). He was now responsible for what he had been trying to prevent.

He had wiped out the entire human race (bar two).

"Look," the Doctor shouted at his five other selves who were still bickering, "Can you lot make yourselves useful and do something about _him!_"

He pointed to the Master, who had now devoured most of the furniture in the room and was nibbling on a table leg. The other Doctors obliged and pounced on him, pinning the Master to the floor. The Master sent them flying across the room with a blast of blue lightning. He stood before the real Doctor, baring his teeth in fury.

"My plan hasn't failed yet!" he snarled, getting ready to jump at the gate.

Then, for no apparent reason, Ood Sigma appeared. He landed on top of the Master, knocking the time lord out cold.

"Ow! Must practice my teleportation landings," mumbled the Ood as he picked himself up. He surveyed the surroundings: Wilf trapped in the chamber; the unconscious (and slightly drooling) Master; the five other humans-turned-replicas of the Doctor, and the Doctor himself, stood in the middle of the planet healing device.

"Oh dear," said Ood Sigma to the Doctor, "You've really cocked things up this time, haven't you?"


End file.
